The Night The Flame Burned Out
by klsyprssy24
Summary: The girls unexpectedly come across a 6 year old fire starter at Christmas. Please R/R


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but I own this plot!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on Piper, we're going to be late!" Phoebe shouted to her sister from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'm 8 months pregnant, Phoebe, give me a break!" Piper said from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Sorry, Piper, but the function starts in twenty minutes and we are fifteen minutes away!" Phoebe said as Piper walked down the stairs.  
  
"Okay, I'm here, now where's Paige?" Piper asked as she walked over to the closet and grabbed her sister's coat and her coat.  
  
"She left about an hour ago to finish something up at work, she said that she would meet us there." Phoebe said as she took her leather jacket from Piper and zipped it up. She grabbed her blue and green striped scarf and tied it around her neck. She slipped on her gloves and held the door open for Piper.  
  
"She really likes that job as a reporter that you got her at the office, doesn't she?" Piper asked as she walked out the door and braced herself against the cold December air.  
  
"Yeah, she really wanted to get back to working so I told Elise and she just gave her a job right off the bat." Phoebe said as she got in the jeep and started the car.  
  
"So what is this function we are going to any ways?" Piper asked as she got in the car and buckled her seat belt.  
  
"It's just a city thing. Every year they have the tree lighting ceremony on Main Street and then they have like a mini carnival afterward. There's a Santa and elves, and some toy trains that the kids can ride around on. There's also a big dinner. It's just a lot of fun." Phoebe responded as she made a left onto Spring St.  
  
"How come we never went before?" Piper asked.  
  
"I guess we just never had the time. We should be taking advantage of this. We haven't had a demon attack in over a month." Phoebe said. They had blocked off Main St. for the festival, so there were cars lined up all over Spruce St. they found a spot close to the entrance. They got out of the car and walked up to the ticket counter.  
  
"Hi, how many please?" the ticket seller asked. "Two, we also have a reservation for the dinner. It should be under Halliwell." Phoebe said as the woman gave them their tickets.  
  
"Yes, a Paige Halliwell has already checked in, but you are at table ten."  
  
"Thank you," Piper said as the walked onto Main St.  
  
"Phoebe, Piper, over here!" Paige said. She stood on her tip toes and waved through the mob of people. The sisters didn't seem to hear her. She stopped waving and started pushing through the crowd towards Phoebe and Piper.  
  
She finally caught up to them. "Hey guys, you made it! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show!" Paige said.  
  
"Hi Paige. Yeah, Piper had a little trouble getting down the stairs." Phoebe said, laughing.  
  
"Hey," Piper said, in mock anger, "I am physically challenged." They all laughed as a voice came over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Testing, One, Two, Testing, One Two. The ceremony will begin in ten minutes." The man said. The girls looked around. It was December 22 and Christmas was three short days away. The lampposts had lit up garlands and wreaths were strung for each. There were light up signs in windows that said Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and there was cheerful Christmas music playing. Every store on Main Street had a Christmas tree. It was truly beautiful.  
  
"So Piper, where's Leo?" Paige asked.  
  
"He's with another charge," Piper said, "He left last night and promised he would be home by tomorrow morning."  
  
"It's too bad, today is going to be fun." Phoebe said.  
  
Meanwhile, in an alley off Main St., a little girl is being cornered into a wall. She looks really scared. There was a tall man with a knife coming at her. She had no escape.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" the little girl whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's not an option," the man sneered. All of a sudden, the girl started crying. The man laughed even harder, but stopped when the girl shot fire out of her eyes and he burst into flames. 


End file.
